Summoning
Summoning is the art of binding an elemental to your will. Summoned creatures, properly restrained will do the bidding of the summoner, but if the summoner is not of sufficient skill, then the summoned creature may have the ability to possess the Summoner or obliterate them. Base and Lesser elementals do not carry this risk as they are either non-sentient or barely sentient and as such, are fairly safe to dabble with. The worst that could happen with a lower summon is the power it embodies erupting, a fate that may cause injuries but hardly causes death. Normally only one creature may be summoned at a time, but with speciel training, two may be summoned with restrictions. When summoned, the creature will require a constant flow of stamina from the Summoner and thus summons are not practical for long periods of time. Mechanics Step One: A summoner must create a circle of such a tier that can hold the creature that is to be summoned. Thus, a Summoner must pay the stamina cost to create the circle (cost can be defrayed with certain implements). Step Two: A summoner must understand the basics of the ritual to first summon their target creature. Such knowledge can be learned from other Summoners, Tombs, or Elementals themselves. Step Three: A summoner must pay the cost of the initial summoning of the target creature. If they are successful in their summoning, the Creature will appear in the circle. If the creature is able to break through the circle, then it will either flee or assault the Summoner, perhaps even attempting to take over the summoner's body. Step Four: If the creature is sufficiently trapped in the circle, then the Summoner may proceed with their goal. If their only wish is information, then the summoner may bargain with the creature and interogate it to their heart's content. Be warned, if given the time, the creature will attempt to try the barriers of the circle again, giving it a chance to escape. Step Five: If the summoner is finished with the creature, then it may be banished. If however the Summoner wishes to befriend the summoned creature and summon it to use in battle, further steps must be taken. Step Six: For first and second tier summons, all that is required to bend them to your will is force. Showing them they are helpless and extracting a pact from them is all that is required. For third tier and above summons, a pact must still be made, but the creature is very unlikely to give in to force. Instead, something must be given for the summoned creature to grant its approval. Step Seven: In battle, summon the creature and expend the required stamina. For each turn (paid at the beginning of the turn) that the creature is present, pay the required stamina again. If you cannot pay the stamina price, the summon is banished from the field. If the summon loses the last of its life, then it will die, and be destroyed. Lore does speak, however, that those creatures of 4th tier and higher do not die a permanent death, but rather fall into stasis for some time while regenerating their power. Ranks #+1 to Summoning Checks ##'Circle Knowledge I' ###Allows for the Creation of a First Tier Circle - Cost of 1 Stamina to Create. 1 Round to Create #+2 to Summoning Checks. #+3 to Summoning Checks ##'Battle Summoning I' ###Passive Skill. Allows for the Summoning of friendly Base Elementals in combat. #+4 to Summoning Checks ##'Banish Summon I' ###+5 vs Summon's will. If successful, then the summon is banished from Earth, but not killed. #+5 to Summoning Checks ##'Circle Knowledge II' ###Allows for the Creation of a Second Tier Circle - Cost of 5 Stamina to Create. 5 Rounds to Create ###Allows for the Summoning into a circle of Lesser Elementals #+6 to Summoning Checks #+7 to Summoning Checks ##'Battle Summoning II' ###Passive Skill. Allows for the Summoning of Friendly Lesser Elementals in Combat #+8 to Summoning Checks ##'Multi-Summon I' ###Passive. Allows for the summoning of an extra Base Elemental at the same time as another summon. #+9 to Summoning Checks ##'Circle Knowledge III' ###Allows for the creation of a Third Tier Circle - Cost of 9 Stamina to Create. 9 Rounds to Create ###Allows for the Summoning into a Third Tier Circle of Soldier Elementals. ###A Third Tier Circle is unbreakable by Base Elementals once captured inside. #+10 to Summoning Checks ##'Banish Summon II' ###+10 vs Summon's will. If successful, then the summon is banished from Earth, but not killed. #+11 to Summoning Checks ##'Battle Summoning III' ###Passive. Allows for the Summoning of Friendly Soldier Elementals in Combat #+12 to Summoning Checks ##'Multi-Summon II' ###Passive. Allows for the summoning of an extra Lesser Elemental at the same time as another summon. #+13 to Summoning Checks ##'Circle Knowledge IV' ###Allows for the Creation of a Fourth Tier Circle - Cost of 13 Stamina to Create. 13 Rounds to Create ###Allows for the Summoning into a circle of Greater Elementals ###A Fourth Tier Circle is unbreakable by Lesser Elementals once captured inside. #+14 to Summoning Checks ##'Banish Summon III' ###+15 vs Summon's Will. If successful, then the summon is banished from Earth, but not killed. #+15 to Summoning Checks ##'Battle Summoning IV' ###Passive. Allows for the Summoning of Friendly Greater Elementals in Combat. #+16 to Summoning Checks ##'Multi-Summon III' ###Allows for up to 1 Soldier Elemental to be summoned at the same time as another summon. #+17 to Summoning Checks ##'Circle Knowledge V' ###Allows for the Creation of a Fifth Tier Circle - Cost of 17 Stamina to Create. 17 Rounds to Create ###Allows for the Summoning into a circle of Grand Elementals ###A Fifth Tier Circle is unbreakable by Soldier Elementals once captured inside. #+18 to Summoning Checks ##'Banish Summon IV' ###+20 vs Summon's will. If successful, then the summon is banished from Earth, but not killed. #+19 to Summoning Checks ##'Battle Summoning V' ###Passive. Allows for the Summoning of Grand Elementals in Combat. ##'Multi-Summon IV' ###Allows for up to 1 Greater Elemental to be summoned at the same time as another summon. #+20 to Summoning Checks Elementals There are 5 levels of Summoned Beings #Base Elemental: These beings are nothing more than the manifestation of magic flowing from the Thrones of Power. As such, they are weak and more suited to base tasks than to combat. ##These summons are similar to the power that Mages of Fire, Air and Shadow can create: wisps of fire, gusts of air. They are more controllable, but at their most basic they are not even sentient. ##Have a (10-Rank)% Chance of Resisting the Summon ##Have a (15-Rank)% Chance of Breaking the Circle - Invalid with Third Tier Circles and Above ##If circle is broken: 80% Chance of Creature Fleeing. 20% Chance of Creature Attacking. #Lesser Elemental: The lowest ranked sentient beings of the elemental Thrones. These summons literally fill the entire world and are incredibly numerous. It is believed that through their existence, magic may function. ##These summons are the first that mark a summoner as talented. These summons may be called effectively in battle and used accordingly, but they are generally limited to understanding basic commands and have only a few distinct abilities. ##Have a (25-Rank)% Chance of Resisting the Summon ##Have a (30-Rank)% Chance of Breaking the Circle - Invalid with Fourth Tier Circles and Above ##If circle is broken: 60% Chance of Creature Fleeing. 40% Chance of Creature Attacking. #Soldier Elemental: Elementals of middling rank, these summons are the first to be sentient enough and distinct enough to claim individual names. As such, they are also less easily controlled and unlike the rank 1 and rank 2 summons, they cannot be simply replenished when destroyed. While these summons are still numerous, and more are created daily, they are less common than the lesser elementals. ##These summons are commonly used as the soldiery of the Ascended and as such hold far more power than the base or lesser elemental summons. Care should be taken with these summons as they are the first that have the power to overwhelm a summoner. ##Have a (40-Rank)% Chance of Resisting the Summon ##Have a (45-Rank)% Chance of Breaking the Circle - Invalid with Fifth Tier Circles and Above ##If Circle is broken: 40% Chance of Creature Fleeing. 55% chance of Creature Attacking. 5% Chance of Creature Possessing Summoner #Greater Elemental: ##. ##Have a (55-Rank)% Chance of Resisting the Summon ##Have a (60-Rank)% Chance of Breaking the Circle - Invalid with Sixth Tier Circles and Above ##If Circle is broken: 20% Chance of Creature Fleeing. 70% Chance of Creature Attacking. 10% Chance of Creature Possessing Summoner #Grand Elemental: These beings are not the Demi-Gods who rule the Thrones of Power; they are but one step lower. To call upon a Grand Elemental is to spit in that elemental's face. ##. ##Have a (70-Rank)% Chance of Resisting the Summon ##Have a (75-Rank)% Chance of Breaking the Circle - Invalid with Sixth Tier Circles and Above ##If Circle is broken: Summoned Creature will Attack and has a 25% Chance of attempting to Posses the Summoner